The invention relates to a fan unit, particularly for an engine cooling fan in a motor vehicle, exhibiting a housing with a cooling air flow device, wherein the housing is designed to secure a drive unit and the cooling air flow device in the motor vehicle and to direct a cooling air flow at the drive unit.
Drives with an electric motor are known in the art, said motor exhibiting a housing with a rotor and a stator and a mounting for the rotor. The housing comprises a housing cover which is axially disposed on one side of the housing and closes off a housing interior. DE 10 2006 015 064 A1 proposes in this respect that a fan should be disposed at each front end of the rotor, wherein a cooling channel in the rotor is assigned to each segment of the fan, in order to convey cooling air into the rotor. This involves the air flow passing via several separately mounted components.